Disney Games Wiki
Do you like Disney Games Wiki? Yes! Sort of... Not really I am liking it so far Welcome to the Disney Games Wiki! Welcome to the Disney Games Wiki! This wiki is devoted to being your number one source to information on Disney.com and Disney-punlished video games. __TOC__ Link Center Pages= #Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse #Disney DuckTales Remastered #Disney Golf #Disney Infinity #Disney Magic Kingdoms #Disney Magical World #Disney Magical World 2 #Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey #Disney Princess: Magical Jewels #Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure #Disney Sports Basketball #Disney Sports Football #Disney Sports Skateboarding #Disney Sports Soccer #Disney Tigger's Honey Hunt #Disney's Aladdin (Video Game) #Disney's Beauty and the Beast (Video Game) #Disney's Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! #Disney's Hide and Sneak #Disney's Magical Mirror: Starring Mickey Mouse #Disney's Party #Disney's Peter Pan: The Legend of Never Land #Disney's Piglet's Big Game #Disney's Pinocchio (Video Game) #Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (Video Game) #Disney's Pooh's Party Game: In Search of the Treasure #Disney's The Haunted Mansion (Video Game) #Disney's The Jungle Book (Video Game) #Disney's The Lion King (Video Game) #Disney's The Little Mermaid (Video Game) #Disney's Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure #Kinect: Disneyland Adventures #Kingdom Hearts 1 #Kingdom Hearts 2 #Kingdom Hearts 3 #Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance #Kingdom Hearts:Re/Chain of Memories #Kingdom Hearts:Birth by Sleep #Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse #Mickey's Speedway USA #Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow #The Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey and Minnie #The Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse #The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge #Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour #Walt Disney's The Jungle Book Groove Party |-|Gallery= |-|Videos= |-|Voice Sounds= *Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse / Voice Sounds *Disney DuckTales Remastered / Voice Sounds *Disney Golf / Voice Sounds *Disney Infinity / Voice Sounds *Disney Magical World / Voice Sounds *Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey / Voice Sounds *Disney Princess: Magical Jewels / Voice Sounds *Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure / Voice Sounds *Disney Sports Basketball / Voice Sounds *Disney Sports Football / Voice Sounds *Disney Sports Skateboarding / Voice Sounds *Disney Sports Soccer / Voice Sounds *Disney's Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! / Voice Sounds *Disney's Hide and Sneak / Voice Sounds *Disney's Magical Mirror: Starring Mickey Mouse / Voice Sounds *Disney's Party / Voice Sounds *Disney's Peter Pan: The Legend of Never Land / Voice Sounds *Disney's Piglet's Big Game / Voice Sounds *Disney's Pooh's Party Game: In Search of the Treasure / Voice Sounds *Disney's Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure / Voice Sounds *Disney's The Haunted Mansion (Video Game) / Voice Sounds *Kinect: Disneyland Adventures / Voice Sounds *Kingdom Hearts 1 / Voice Sounds *Kingdom Hearts 2 / Voice Sounds *Kingdom Hearts 3 / Voice Sounds *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance / Voice Sounds *Kingdom Hearts:Birth by Sleep / Voice Sounds *Mickey's Speedway USA / Voice Sounds *The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge / Voice Sounds *Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour / Voice Sounds Category:Browse Category:Disney channel Category:Disney XD Category:Disney Games Wiki